


Lápiz

by Tieeee



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieeee/pseuds/Tieeee
Summary: La paciencia no es una particularidad destacable en Mao Mao...
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Lápiz

Por la tarde, precursora de nubes de peso color gris y céfiros con dirección al norte, la lluvia decoro los lugares públicos del Valle Puro Corazón hasta alcanzar el departamento del sheriff ubicado en la colina principal. El efecto sonoro de las gotas azotando la ventana perdió todo sentido de relajación en comparación con el gesto de los habitantes dentro del lugar.

Intentar algo visualmente absurdo y simple como lo era recrear un objeto a manera de garabato le había ocasionado estrés que se acumulaba en su par de trapecios musculares. La frustración crecía a cada error.

— ¡Esto es inútil! — Grito Mao Mao por segunda ocasión en un lapso breve.

El lápiz surco la habitación, cortando el viento con su punta, hasta aterrizar al otro lado del sofá. Badgerclops, aun si lo hubiera querido, no se mostró con sorpresa ante el arrebato, pues lo infantil en el acto no resultó más que cotidiano. Lo único a lo que atino fue a levantar con pereza su cuerpo del sofá e ir por el objeto. Mao Mao no continuo, cruzó los brazos. La negativa de su pose habló, carente de palabras.

— Todo es inútil si no pones un poco de tu parte, amigo. — Le reprendió Badgerclops.

El tejón tomó asiento a su lado, colocando por sobre los muslos de Mao Mao su libreta. Abusando de la confianza, cansado de dar teoría práctica sin ser escuchado, tomó en su garra derecha la pata izquierda de Mao Mao, ejerciendo presión al tiempo en que efectuaba guia por la extensión de un nuevo lienzo en blanco. Al comienzo el agarre fue endeble, pero cuando encontró poder, firmeza y una postura cómoda con el lápiz, pudo deslizar la punta a voluntad. No tardó en debilitar la toma, permitiendo a Mao Mao continuar por el mismo.

El garabato no destacó por ser complicado. La figura de un huevo inclinada al costado, dos montañas por la cima como consecuente y dos rendijas que dieron paso a la forma de ojos con el ceño fruncido, una boca en forma de frijol extenuado un gesto de victoria y dos líneas curvas sobresaliendo por el lado derecho de la silueta. No se mostró complicado comprender de quién era el retrato.

— ¿Lo ves? no es tan dificil. Es cuestión de técnica, utilizando las formas geométricas en el lugar correcto.

Pero Mao Mao le ignoró, al igual que a la práctica manual. En su mente gobernó el recuerdo de el cálido toque trazando un camino por sobre su pata; el cuerpo perdio tensión y los bigotes se estremecieron. La manera ingenua bajo la cual se produjo el contacto le otorgó un gusto sensible, aun cuando los guantes intervinieron.

Su mirada color esmeralda perdida en el dibujo, ignorante de su figura, fue lo que captó la atención de Badgerclops. Guardó su pregunta y con gesto de confusión, enderezo la postura para continuar con paso hacia la cocina.

— Iré por un bocadillo. Los días lluviosos me abren el apetito.

La voz ajena le devolvió a Mao Mao la conciencia, sacudiendo el trance con un ligero movimiento de cabeza antes de protestar. Aun cuando la vergüenza se volvió evidente en sus mejillas, alzó la voz.

— Espera, ¿podríamos intentarlo una vez más?

Badgerclops se detuvo en el margen de la puerta, masticando el producto de una bolsa azul de papas saladas que sostenía entre su brazo biónico y su pecho.

— No lo se, pensaba ver la televisión mientras comía.

— Recordé que… tengo que hacer unos letreros acerca de… no tirar basura, si, y los debo repartir por el valle. Asi que deberias de ayudarme. — Apartó su rostro, inconforme de su propia mentira.

El silencio se instaló. Mao Mao temió haber sobrestimado la incredulidad de Badgerclops cuando este se movió carente de interés hasta el lado contrario del sofá. Dejó caer su peso por un lado.

— ¿Por que no se lo pides a Adorabat? Ella siempre hace dibujos para ti.

— Bueno… — Se había quedado sin más excusas.

Mao Mao estableció su mirada en el vendaje inferior de su par de patas, como si al contemplarlas encontrará una respuesta. Pero de forma casi inmediata, levantó el rostro, revelando un gesto de impresión. Un tacto familiar haciendo presión por sobre su pata derecha cuando esta reposaba a su costado le tomó por sorpresa; devolvió, por inercia, los ojos a Badgerclops.

— Si querías que te tomara de la mano otra vez pudiste pedirlo, no me hubiera negado.

En color de su rostro aumento al compás de la vergüenza. Badgerclops, por su parte, demostró apatía, tomando en su garra libre el control remoto del televisor a la vez que Mao Mao alegaba en su defensa.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

Sin embargo, Mao Mao no demostró intención de retirar su pata. Intento recostar el cuerpo en el respaldo del sofá, imitando la calma en Badgerclops, sin éxito. Tras un instante, tomó en su izquierda un lápiz, dio vuelta a la hoja de papel en la libreta que aún permanecía en su regazo y comenzó a trazar figuras.

Ambos permanecieron unidos un largo rato, ignorantes de que la lluvia de las afueras había cesado por completo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ¿Sabían que Mao Mao es zurdo?


End file.
